A Nightmare In Minecraft: The Asylum House
by MyMelodyGirl134
Summary: Crystal goes to make peace arrangements between the miners and the Crystallizers in Notch's city. However, someone from her past is making it difficult for her. She must now go and stop him. Will she succeed or will she fall to his traps?


A Nightmare in Minecraft: The Asylum House

**(NOTE: All characters in this story are in their Minecraft skin characters and used fictionously. No characters in this story belong to me but to Mojang expect for Crystal and the Crystal Sisters.)**

Captain Sparklez turned to Sky. "So, how's the reports?" he asked.

Sky looked down at the papers. "Everything good. Peace arrangements are to be assigned tomorrow."

Captain Sparklez nodded. "Well, I do hope that the Crystal Sister member will be pleased."

"Do you really think this is going to go well?" Sky asked. "I mean, you do know how they get."

"There won't be a problem. The Sisters will send in their best one and we can make the peace arrangements from there."

He turned to the window, rain pelting down on it. "I do hope they send in the right one."

Crystal eyed Notch's city. The little village was blooming with villagers, all commingling with one another.

Crystal began to walk toward the city. The villagers eyed Crystal and stared her down.

They never saw a girl like her around here. She was a girl wearing a black dress (strapless) with black boots with heels. She had black hair, long to her shoulders and her bangs swept to the side, covering her left eye. She had purple eye shadow with violet/purple eyes. The weirdest thing was she had black bat wings on her back. Was she a member of the monsters at night?

Crystal gulped and continued on. She finally came up to the city hall. The guards eyed her suspiciously and held their iron swords at her.

"Halt, who are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm Crystal, leader of the Crystal Sisters. I have come here to make peace arrangements with Notch."

One of the guards snorted. "Yeah right, Crystal girl. Notch doesn't have time for you. Leave. You're not one of us."

Crystal glared. "Notch knows me. He knows that I'm here for a peace arrangement meeting."

"If Notch knows, why isn't he here?" one of the guards said. "Get out or we'll have to use force."

Crystal prepared herself. She knew things were going to get dirty.

"Crystal?" A man came out. It was Notch. "What are you morons doing? This is Crystal. She's here for the peace arrangements between us and the Sisters."

The guards held their heads down. "Yes sir."

Notch grabbed her hand and led her in the hall. "Forgive them, they have heard stories about you and your Sisters," he said.

"I see," Crystal said, glowering at the villagers and the guards who were still looking at her. Every miner was suspicious of the Crystal Sisters. It happened when AntVenom, the second in command of the Sky Army, went into the Crystal Dimension during night. The Sisters saw him and threatened him to make a house or return to the portal. Luckily, Notch was there to preserve him.

Ever since then, the story about AntVenom's experience with the Sisters has melted down into rumors.

Now, it was time for a Sister and the leader of Minecraft to make arrangements for the Sisters and the miners.

"Crystal," Notch said. "I would like you to meet Captain Sparklez, our leader of the guards and Sky and AntVenom, commanders of the Sky Army."

Crystal bowed. "Please to meet you, boys."

Captain Sparklez bowed. "A pleasure, Sister."

Sky bowed down as well. "It's good to meet our future friends."

AntVenom bended down and gave a kiss on Crystal's hand. "I hope this will mend our relationship."

Crystal blushed. "Oh, don't worry, AntVenom. Friendships will spring between one another." He smiled.

Notch guided a hand toward a door. "Now, shall we start on our peace arrangements?"

"This may even be shorter than expected too," Crystal said. "I only have a few arrangements to begin with."

They went toward the door.

Crystal felt a sharp pain. She held her head down and saw a vision. The vision showed her a man that looked like Steve, a villager who traveled a lot and heard of his stories exploring all of Minecraft. Only when the man looked up at her, he had white eyes and his beard connected to his mustache. He smiled.

The vision then blurred. Crystal grabbed her head.

"Hey, Crys, are you ok?" AntVenom looked up at her in concern.

Crystal looked up. Sky and Captain Sparklez were watching her as well.

"I'm fine," she said. She held her head up and continued on to the room.

They all sat down at a long table, each with a chair.

"So, what are your arrangements Sister?" Notch asked Crystal. Crystal shifted herself in her seat.

"Well, I and my sisters did come up with some arrangements," she said. "One: we allow miners welcome in our Dimension. Two: They may mine for anything they wish but were not so sure on the whole take a crystal back to their world. Three: All miners must be in their homes, or make a home or return to the portal by nightfall. My Sisters aren't so sure on the whole let miners mine at night thing. Hopefully, in the future, we will let them. And that's about it."

Notch nodded. "Indeed. I think those arrangements can be processed. For me, well, I really have none. I know that you Sisters do keep everything in your order. The only thing I may ask is if any miners are giving you any trouble."  
"Oh, and is it ok for us to buy/mine for diamonds?" Crystal asked. "I know that there will be a shortage of them if the miners mine too much and we do know how to make a diamond change into a crystal."

"Sure," Notch said. He nodded, pleased with the outcome of their peace meeting. "You are free to spend the night, Crystal."

"Sky, Captain, will you please show our guest her room?"

The boys nodded and led Crystal to her room.

As they walked over to Crystal's room, Crystal felt the same vibrating pain of the image of the man but she tried to keep it quiet as possible.

"And here's your room," Sky said, opening the door for Crystal. Crystal nodded.

"Thank you, boys," Crystal said, heading inside her room.

She closed the door and took a breath.

What was going on with her? She never saw a person inside her head. Especially one that was acting random and just showing himself.

She went to the bed and lay down. Maybe some sleep could cure her.

She covered herself up and slept.

Crystal looked around in her dream. It was all dark. She couldn't see anything.

"Who's out there?" Crystal asked, hoping to get a response. Nobody replied back to her. A cold shudder shivered up in Crystal. She glared at the darkness.

She wondered if it was some new boss coming to town. She heard rumors of the Skeleton King, the king of the skeletons who wanted to someday rule all of Minecraft.

She then turned and saw a pig. The pig looked up at her, oinking.

"Now why would a pig be here in this dream?" Crystal asked.

The pig glanced some more at Crystal and then screeched.

"Huh?" Crystal said, worrying about the pig. The pig then ran off, still screeching.

Crystal looked down and saw a big glob of shadow over her shadow.

She turned around fiercely. The glob of shadow danced around her menacingly.

"Who or what are you and what do you want?" Crystal asked the shadow. The shadow playfully continued to dance.

Crystal could feel herself readying to pounce on the shadow to see if it was someone under the cloak of shadows.

The shadow turned to crystal and smiled. Wait, shadows don't have a wide white grin.

Crystal blinked and squinted.

The shadow disappeared. She then felt herself getting dizzy. The darkness spun her around and she felt herself falling.

She flapped open her wings but felt gravity pulling down on her. "What the hell?" she screamed.

She tried to fly up but the gravity was too much for her. What the heck was going on?

She didn't even know how far the fall was. How far was she going?

She feared that it was one of those dreams where you kept on falling and then end up dead when you hit the floor.

Crystal struggled to wake herself up. "Wake up, wake up," she screamed. The gravity began to pull harder.

She felt herself flying down speedier. She then began to grasp at things, hoping to get a hold of something to stop herself.

She could have sworn she could feel the ground now, the hard pain of hitting it.

She closed her eyes and waited for fate to decide for her.

"Crys! Crys! Wake up!" Crystal shook her head and her eyes flashed open.

AntVenom, Captain Sparklez, Notch and Sky were around her, worried.

Crystal sat up in her bed.

"Are you ok, Crystal?" Notch asked. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Crystal nodded. "I was. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. And this shadow came and I was falling."

Crystal hugged herself. "I couldn't believe that I was actually falling. My wings wouldn't work and the gravity was pulling on me. And…" Crystal tried to remember more but the dream now faded like a forgotten memory.

Notch patted her shoulder. "It's ok, Crys. Maybe you're just a little scared that the arrangements might be adjusted right. I'm sure they'll will. Why don't you boys take Crystal out for some air?"

"I like that," Crystal said, nodding.

"Right this way, Sister," Sky said, holding his arms out to the door.

Crystal got out of bed and followed the boys to the door.

"To dream about darkness…..that's deep," Sky said. Crystal was going over to them about her dream…the rest of it she could remember.

"To dream about darkness," AntVenom said. "I don't think that's a good sign."

"It sounds like a warning," Captain Sparklez said. "It seems to mean it's giving you a sign that something darks after you."

"Just don't go too crazy or we'll take you to the Asylum House," Sky joked. AntVenom punched him.

"What? I'm just kidding," Sky said, innocently.

"What's the Asylum House?" Crystal asked.

"Just some stupid building for mental people," AntVenom said. "Notch tried to use it to cure Herobrine but it wasn't working."

Herobrine? That name sounded familiar to Crystal. Only she couldn't put it down.

"You do know of Herobrine, do you?" Sky asked.

Crystal shook her head. "He sounds familiar but I don't quite remember."

"Basically, he's 'Notch's brother' and Notch tried to help him from killing a lot but Herobrine wouldn't listen."

"What happen?" Crystal asked.

"Well, he kicked Herobrine out," AntVenom said. "Removed him."

"That must be bad for Notch," Crystal said.

"Are you kidding me?" Captain Sparklez said. "Poor dude was crying when Herobrine was gone."

Crystal stood silent for a moment. "Was does he look like?"

"Like Steve. Just with white eyes."

Crystal winced. "I'm sorry but would you repeat that?"

"He's like Steve but with white eyes."

Crystal felt her heart was clutched. She felt that someone was grabbing onto her and making her once dizzy again. Was the world spinning around her?

"Hey, Crys, I swear, are you sure you're ok? You look like you want to pass out," AntVenom said.

Crystal shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just…I remembered seeing a vision of him. He was just smiling at me."

"Was it just a nightmare?" Sky asked. "He uses to do that a lot. He would give nightmares to people and it drove them crazy."

"How would the nightmares go?" Crystal asked.

"It depends," Captain Sparklez said. "You could be in darkness or be totally somewhere else. Either way, Herobrine always shows up in them."

"Probably just a regular nightmare," AntVenom said. "You would of saw Herobrine in your nightmare if you dreamed of him."

Crystal nodded. "So, how's Notch handling with the peace arrangements?"

"So far, everyone's agreeing with them. I mean, I would say for the same on the whole be at your house at nightfall or else. The creatures here are crazy and most of us just go back to our house and sleep."

"And the Creepers are annoying," Crystal said. She had a brief encounter with one. The Creeper was just following her. It was probably glued to the fact that Crystal was a different person outside of the regular people it saw.

Luckily, it ran away before it could jump Crystal and Crystal would of head shot killed it by wiping out a crystal spear and threw it at its head.

She did have the powers over crystals and can even make water such as rain, turn into crystals. She can even summon one up out of nowhere. This was why she renamed herself Crystal in the first place.

Crystal couldn't really talk about her cold hard past. She knew that Notch knew about her past but it was painful to talk about still.

She still remembered the day when she was just mining for a diamond for her sister, Diamond. She got a diamond and gave it to Diamond. In return, Diamond gave Cassidy (her name before Crystal) a pink crystal necklace (silver chained with a pink gem pendant).

Cassidy told Diamond that she heard mom and the sisters wondered where their mom was and something hit them in the head. They then woke up and were trapped in a cage.

A scientist trapped them and told the sisters they were part of a test subject so he may create the "perfect" creation. Diamond was injected with a diamond liquid that made her become a diamond monster. However, she was uncontrollable and the scientist killed Diamond and injected Cassidy with another strange liquid.

This was when Cassidy got the bat wings and the power over crystals. She escaped the scientist and went into the Crystal Dimension. From there, the Crystal Sisters accepted her because they were also affected by the scientist. Ever since then, she was Crystal, their leader and Sister, ruler of the Crystal Dimension.

And that was another reason why she had an unbalancing relationship with the miners in a way. She feared that the miners were like the scientist, ready to attack and take her away.

She wasn't going to let them do that, not after she saw her sister perish right in front of her.

The boys laughed at Crystal's joke.

"What would Herobrine want with you though?" Sky asked.

"I don't remember having any history with him," Crystal said. She wondered though. Did she have a history with him? Maybe she did. Only what was the history? And why was it that if they did have history, why did she force herself to forget it?

"Maybe if you dream more or see him more, it'll tell you," AntVenom said.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"What I'm saying is that you have to dream more about him and maybe he'll give you a clue on why he's after you."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Sky said. "That'll be dangerous! We have to tell Notch instead. We don't know what Herobrine will do to Crystal."

"We can try tonight," Captain Sparklez said. "If anything, we'll tell Notch and we'll send Crystal back into her Dimension until we solve this Herobrine mess all over again."

"And get the people in frenzy again too?" Sky said. "No way! We had enough people panicking over him again."

"We'll do it just for tonight," AntVenom said. "And if we must, just one more night and maybe the next."

"All right, I guess," Sky said. "It ain't my fault though if Crys gets hurt."

"We'll just sit out here until you have another bad nightmare," Captain Sparklez said. The boys were on chairs, waiting for her to sleep.

"What if the nightmare's horrible again?" Crystal asked. "What if it's the same dream and I end up hitting the ground?"

"We'll wake you if you're too much in pain," Captain Sparklez said. "I'll also whip up a potion for you to wake up."

Crystal nodded. "Ok, I guess I'm up for it then."

"You can just try to fall asleep," AntVenom said. "I know that we're 'pressuring' you to fall asleep but no worries."

"And it's not my fault if I don't dream the same thing tonight," Crystal said.

"Just fall asleep," Sky said. AntVenom punched him. "Ow."

The dream mirrored into Crystal again. She was in the same area, darkness cornering her.

"Where are you Herobrine?" she asked, her eyes glowering at the darkness.

A shadow appeared at her feet, dancing around.

"What do you want?" she asked. She held her wings up high, her body lowered down, and ready to pounce.

The shadow swirled around her feet. Crystal felt that she had to take out a crystallized weapon, like an arrow (her favorites) or some crystallized sword to warn Herobrine. To warn him that she was as much dangerous as he was.

Crystal then felt the shadow crawl up and stand in front of her. Crystal grew out crystal claws, adrenaline telling her it was time.

The shadow leaped up into the darkness and Crystal was once again left alone with the darkness.

She then flapped her wings and flew up into the air, thinking that the darkness would push down on her. It didn't.

Crystal looked around, expecting some kind of gravity to pull on her. To the left. To the right. Up. Down. Anything.

She turned around and around, frantically, scared that anything might come out at her.

"Show yourself!" she growled.

The darkness didn't respond.

"Just tell me what you want," Crystal said, softening her growl. She flapped back uneasily. Then a voice came from behind.

"You," the voice said, its creepiness inching behind her neck.

Crystal screamed. The boys woke up and saw Crystal panicking.

"Crys, wake up!" AntVenom said. The boys began to shake her.

Crystal flashed her eyes open. "I heard him!" she pounded. "I heard him!"

"Who?" Sky asked.

"Herobrine. He was in my dream. He said he wanted me." Crystal felt herself sweating from running in her dream.

"Calm down," Captain Sparklez said. "Now, what did he do?"

"It was all dark again but his voice only came out and said he wanted me."

"Want you? For what?" Sky asked.

Crystal shrugged. "Not sure."

She felt the need to want to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes, preparing to do so.

"Wait, maybe sleeping isn't the best idea no more," AntVenom said. "How about we all go to Notch and tell him this?"

"Dude, he's going to think that Crys and Herobrine are like…in this together," Sky said. Captain Sparklez shook his head.

"No, I don't think Notch can see Crys doing such a thing. You know how long it took just for us to have this meeting and now it's about to crumble? Especially when the Sisters want peace between the Crystallizers and the miners?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot about the villagers and the other creatures we have in our Dimension," Crystal said. "If anything should rumble, it'll be war between the miners and the Crystallizers."

"And that's not going to happen. A war like that would be dangerous," Captain Sparklez said. "And in the end, whoever wins, it'll be an unhappy ending for the losing team."

"So, should we wait until like tonight again?" Sky asked, looking outside the window. The sun was already rising.

"We'll just try again tonight," AntVenom said. "In the meantime, we're not going to tell Notch or anyone else about this until it gets really serious. Crys, you're in on this right?"

Crystal nodded. "Yes. I'll just act calmly."

"Now, let's get out. Notch is probably expecting Crystal," AntVenom continued, opening the door.

"This is just wonderful!" Notch said, guiding Crystal down the hallway in the city hall. "The miners have agreed to the arrangements and now we're sending Toby to the Dimension for the arrangements."

"Are you sending in someone to represent you?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, Toby is the messenger and I send EZ in my place to talk about the arrangements. When they return, we'll have a celebration of miners and Crystallizers together to celebrate years of peace between the two."

"Yes, I can't wait for that to happen," Crystal said. She felt still uneasy. She felt that Herobrine was going to pop up at her in any minute but he wasn't coming out.

"Um, Notch?" she asked.

"Yes, Crys?"

"I've heard something called Herobrine here around Minecraft? Who is this Herobrine?" Even though she promised to keep her mouth shut, Crystal just had to ask something about him.

"Herobrine was…a good friend of mine," Notch said, turning to her. "He was kind of….a brute. Too much. I had to send him away because he thought of nothing but destruction. I feel bad about what I'd done but I know it was for the good."

"I can relate to that kind of," Crystal said, remembering how as soon as she escaped from her cage, she wanted to kill the scientist but didn't, because she knew in her heart, she wasn't a murderer.

"Yes, people still do talk of Herobrine but he's like a memory now," Notch said. "Just in your mind and not here no more. Would you like to go out to the village?"

"Oh, did this bother you?" Crystal asked. "I'm sorry to ask you about this."

"No, no, it's fine. I just get touchy sometimes."

"I feel the same way when I talk about…my past."

"Indeed. I believe your past is one of the hardest things a miner could talk about here."

"And I do indeed wish that I would never hear one of the miners talk about my past."

"Just keep your ears closed up from them. Tell me, Crystal. Are your Sisters the same as you?"

"Expect for the fact that their past is the same just that they never had a sister die in front of them and escape the madman trying to make the 'perfect creation'?"

"Sorry, I meant as in personality."

"Well, Garnet is kind of like a leader beside me. Goldicious is a little hardcore, always thinking that miners are the same villains kind of like me in the beginning. Amethyst is a pacifist. Aquamarine is kind of nice. Turquoise is a copier of Aquamarine. And the others are ok.

Physically, they all are either monsters or part human like Garnet is full monster and Aquamarine is part crystal part human. I'm the only one whose full human and have crystal powers. They're all injected like me with the power over crystals but unlike me, they only control their crystal like Amethyst only controls amethyst. I can control almost any crystal out there."

"That's surprising to me. You're the only one who's human and the others are monsters or part human. I would think that the scientist would make you full monster or part human."

"I just I became full monster or part human."

"Don't talk like that. If it wasn't for him….we would have never had this beautiful relationship of miners and Crystallizers coming together."

"And he would have never killed my sister!" Crystal snapped. She then realized her snapping at Notch.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just…let's forget about this whole talk of the scientist. It's very hard for me when…you know…what just happen right now."

Notch nodded. "Em, so, will the Sisters be kind to Toby and EZ?"

"Yes, I told the Sisters there's a chance of you sending in representatives in your place. They'll be kind, well, Amethyst will keep an eye on Goldicious."

"I almost forgot. Steve is also coming back from some adventures of his. He'll be delighted to see you. He always says he would love to meet one of the Crystal Sisters."

"And I'll be happy to see him as well. I do love adventures and I would like to hear stories from this adventurer."

"He says he's sure ready to journey to the Crystal Dimension. He also heard that you can plant crystals over there as well."

"Yes, we do have crystal plants and such but it takes time and when we're in dire need of crystals, we always use the diamonds to change them into crystals."

"So, how are the boys treating you?"

"They're all nice. No problems with them."

"They're all great guys. They know what to do. Oh, I got a meeting with another mayor in town. I'll see you later."

With that, Notch left Crystal by herself.

Crystal came into her room again. Even though the sun was barely setting, she felt like doing something.

She spied a craft table and began using her crystal magic. "Let's see if I can conjure up a crystal into a diamond," she said to herself. She focused her aura into a crystal and forced the fragments in the crystal to change their form.

"Ain't magic kind of illegal here?" a voice whispered.

Crystal shriek and stopped. She turned around.

AntVenom was on her bed, reading a book. "Sorry if I scared you," he said. "Just reading a book here. It's just about how to tame a dog and take care of it."

He put the book back in the shelf near the bed and came up to her. "So, magic eh?"

He stared down at the craft table. "Wouldn't you be at the enchantment table for this?"

"That's for making something more powerful," Crystal said. "This is turning something into something else."

"How do you girls do it?" AntVenom asked, eyeing Crystal's hands at work now. "I mean, you have this superior strength over crystals and just can make one pop up like that."

"You know the story I suppose," Crystal said. "We got it from…the scientist."

"I know somehow you know how to turn a diamond into a crystal? What is this? Vice versa?"

"Yes, just something to give back to the miners. It'll be a win-win situation. Though I do hope the Sisters back home will agree with this."

"They will. If they can agree to the arrangements, they can agree to this."

"I've told Notch about Herobrine."

"Just about Herobrine?"

"Like who was Herobrine to him. Nothing really biggie."

"Good. We don't want Notch getting all cranky now."

AntVenom turned to the bed. "Are you ready for tonight? I know that we're pretty sure another nightmare's going to come."

Crystal eyed the bed. She remembered so close how Herobrine was close to getting her. Only sleeping was the only way to solve this mystery.

"I guess," she said, glancing at the window where the sun was setting.

AntVenom titled her chin up. "Think positive. Maybe he'll slow things down for you a bit this time."

Crystal smiled. AntVenom was surely being more nicer to her ever since their little encounter took a little wrong turn.

Was he being nice to be nice to her just because she was a Sister? Or was there something more?

"Alright, almost time for bed," Captain Sparklez said, stretching out his arms and entering the room. "You up for this, Crys?"

"Definitely," Crystal said. She took a deep breath. "One more try would be nice."

Just like the other dreams, the darkness cowered around her once more.

Crystal couldn't understand why Herobrine didn't just pop out and present himself. Wasn't that the whole point of the dream?

"Hero, it's time to present yourself," she said. The darkness didn't reply.

"I know about you," she said. "What I don't know is what you want with me? I never did anything to you that somehow is tied to me. Or I don't know anyone else whom you would want revenge on…well, maybe Notch but I swear, if you harm me, you're going to mess up this whole peace arrangement thing and I know if you have it your way, my Sisters will find out about you and hunt you down for it."

Finally, a reply came. "I know."

The voice was smooth but creepy.

Crystal readied herself, wondering which direction he would most likely attack first.

"Shame how you don't remember me," he said.

Crystal heard footsteps coming in her direction. She swiped back and forth, spinning around to catch Herobrine.

The voice came back again. And the footsteps continued.

"You should know me, Crystal. Unless your pathetic Sisters mind wiped you."

Crystal turned on her heel, zipping back fast and growled. "My Sisters know what's best and I do too," she snapped.

"Yet, your Sisters did something that shouldn't be done. Which was mind wiping you. One little memory they kept so that you may never feel a broken heart."

"They will never swipe away my memories!" Crystal growled. Even if they did, why would the Sisters memory wipe her? Was the memory that bad for Crystal that they had to shut it away in a chest?

"And your Sisters will pay for this. And I'm making sure you will remember the pain."

Crystal flapped open her wings. She knew the drop was coming now.

The drop never came. Instead, a voice appeared behind her ear.

"Do you remember me?" the voice purred softly in her ear, a tinge of creepiness running down her spine.

Crystal was about to turn around and tackle whoever was behind the voice but when she turned, there was nothing there.

She turned back and waited for the voice to appear.

"Why are they keeping secrets from you?" the voice taunted, whispering seductively at her ear once more.

Crystal didn't turn around. She clamped her fist, wanting to turn around but turning would make the person go away.

"I don't remember anything about you at all," Crystal repeated, firm and strong. "If you're looking for revenge, you got the wrong person to deal with."

"That's where you're wrong," the voice soothed.

A hand clasped onto Crystal's wrist. Crystal prepared to turn her head around and her whole body but a diamond axe swung up and was held near her neck.

"Now, let's not get that excited," the voice commanded, still at her ear. "Tell me, my lovely Crys, do you remember anything about me?"

"For a million times, no!" Crystal spat, eyeing the jagged tip of the axe.

"Then why don't you ask them?" the voice growled.

"Why don't you give me proof?" Crystal snapped. "If you want me to remember so much then why don't you go and find something to make me remember?"

"That, I'll do, my dear."

The hand let go of crystal and the axe moved away.

Crystal turned around. No one was behind her.

"See you in the next dream," the voice haunted. Then the gravity pulled on her and she felt the floor disappeared.

She began to fall again, into the void of emptiness.

"Crystal?! Crystal!"

Voices began to swarm around her as she lit up her eyes.

"Crystal, are you ok?" AntVenom asked, holding her shoulders.

"I know why know Herobrine is after me," Crystal said, getting up. "There's something in my past that involves him. And he's willing to do whatever it takes to make me remember."  
"What does he want you to remember?" Sky asked. "Is this memory really that important?"

"It's something that's going to hurt me but I'm taking him down once it's remembered," Crystal said.

She got up from her bed but then felt pain.

"What's wrong, Crys?" Captain Sparklez asked. Crystal was clutching her side. She felt an unbearable pain.

"Are you ok?" Sky asked. "You do seem a little pale."

"Are you bleeding?" AntVenom asked, coming to her side. He lifted her hand from the side and saw a pool of blood dripping down.

"Crys, where did you get that?" Sky asked. "I mean, you were all fine and now you're all like…weak."

Crystal did feel weak. She felt all the energy she had drained by Herobrine. Was this part of his plan to make the peace arrangements go wrong?

"We have to clean that up," AntVenom said. "Sky, napkins please. Captain, go get a bowl of water."

The boys went to go fetch the items.

AntVenom set Crystal on the bed. "You're hurt badly," he said, gazing at the wound. "How did Herobrine do this to you?"

"I don't know," Crystal said, glaring at it. Did he cut her or something while she was falling? Or maybe it was when he was talking to her, he slid a deep little cut with a sword while she was distracted by the axe. She did remember feeling a little wince in the dream.

The boys came back with the items. Sky dipped the napkins into the water and patted them on the wound.

Crystal hissed. The wound was deep really badly.

"Go to Eve, she'll give you some medicine for it," Sky said. "And maybe a bandage. Maybe we shouldn't do this nightmare business if it's going to harm her."

"No, just one more," Crystal begged, trying to stand up but the wound continued to traumatize her.

"Not until that wound's healed," Captain Sparklez said. "Steve's coming back from his adventures and we have to act natural. Ant, be at Crystal's side. I don't want any suspicion of blood being seen."

"Yes, Captain," AntVenom said, guiding Crystal to get medicine.

Crystal waited in the library.

AntVenom promised he'll be back with Steve.

She saw one of the villagers walking around, looking at her and scanning the bookcases. She felt that she didn't belong in Notch's city, that she was an outsider whom the villagers thought as a weak less member of the mobs.

She began to think about the mobs. Was she one of them? Did they even have minds of their own, just doing their daily life and surviving as much as the miners did?

All this just gave her more of a headache. She put her head down on the table.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you Crystal?"

Crystal looked up. She saw a man with a light blue shirt and blue pants on. He had spiky wavy brown hair and a small beard. He had twinkling blue eyes.

"Um, yes," she said. He looked familiar to her.

The man sat down beside her. "Wow, it's nice to meet you, Sister. I'm Steve."

"Oh, Steve!" Crystal said. "I thought AntVenom was coming to get you."

"I just thought I come here for a sec," Steve said. "I didn't expect you to be here. Aren't you suppose to be with Notch right now?"

"He's waiting for the peace arrangements to be accepted by my Sisters," Crystal said. "So far, nothing."

"They'll probably come back with one or two of your Sisters for the peace to be accepted," Steve said. "And I've heard about you and your Sisters."

"Anything bad?" Crystal asked.

"Just how the fact that you almost got AntVenom once."

"Well, we were different back then."

"Hopefully, with these peace arrangements, the story can be forgotten and a new one will blossom about the Sisters letting miners in their territory," Steve said.

Crystal grinned. "It'll be a miracle if that happen."

The grin vanished and was replaced with a wrath of pain from her wound. Crystal grimaced and grasped her side.

"Are you ok?" Steve said. "You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine," Crystal said, releasing her hands. "I just thought I had a little pain right here, that's all."

Luckily, AntVenom came into the library at her rescue.

"Oh, hey, Steve," AntVenom said.

"Hey, Ant," Steve said. "Ready to mine in the Crystal Dimension soon?"

"Yeah, I'm up for it. I've heard that there are Crystallizers out there."

"Crystallizers?"

"Villagers, Mobs….all crystallized."

"That's cool. I would like to go and see a Creeper getting pulverized."

"We try to keep our Crystallizer mobs more friendlily," Crystal said, eyeing Steve suspiciously.

"When will we get the ok from the Sisters?" Steve asked. "I know that the representatives are over there but are they going to bring back any of the Sisters so the arrangements are settled?"

"Maybe one of two of them will come back with them," Crystal said. "We have to keep a couple home in case of the mobs uprising again. They always try to escape back into the Overworld and we're not letting any out until the arrangements are settled."

"I've heard of a lovely festivity going on right now," AntVenom said. "Villagers are trading with one another and there's a lot of stuff being shown. Shall we all attend?"

"Of course, I would like to get a golden apple," Steve said, getting up from his seat.

Crystal got up too but the pain came back again. She winced and tried to hide it though her face was eased with pain.

"Um, if your stomach is hurting or something, you can go take a break, Crys," AntVenom said, covering up the fact that she had a wound.

"No, I'm fine," Crystal said. "Let's get to the trading posts now."

Villagers all clashed with miners, trading in their diamonds and apples for new material.

Crystal saw the same look though, the glower that the miners and the villagers gave her. She knew that they didn't still accepted her…until the peace arrangements were fully accepted.

Then again, will they still accept her even _if_ the peace arrangements were agreed?

"Excuse me, miss, but are you Crystal?"

Crystal turned around to see a girl about her age, only she was wearing a brown dress that covered her shoulders.

No, not a girl, a woman. The woman had brown hair up in a clip with soft brown eyes. Her skin was of a mixture of tan.

The dress was also in a lovely shade of dark brown with a black belt with a yellow buckle.

"Yes," Crystal said, looking more at the woman.

"My name's Taryn. Are you quite happy around here?"

Crystal nodded. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"You don't look like you're happy around these parts."

"Well, I've been away from my home a while," Crystal said. "It'll take some getting use to. Besides, Notch let's me kind of do whatever I want."

"I love how the arrangements are going to be settled finally but I'm afraid something might happen that will tear it all up and there will be a little conflict between the miners and the Crystallizers."

"It'll be all fine," Crystal said.

A villager came up to Crystal. "Do you have any gems to spare, miss?" he asked.

Crystal handed him a diamond.

"Thank you," the villager said. "Here's a golden apple."

"Oh, sir, I don't really need it," Crystal said.

"No, I insist," the villager said. "You're Crystal anyway. The leader of the Sisters. I just want you to have something so that in case of the Sisters not believing peace between us and them, you'll have this to show them."

"Why, thanks," Crystal said.

The villager ran off.

Crystal eyed the golden apple. Its gleam shimmered with the rays of the sun glinted at it.

"Wow, a golden apple, good for you," Taryn said, nudging Crystal.

Crystal then smiled. She felt like she was closer to being accepted by the miners. Now only if the arrangements could….

"Agh!" Crystal whined, clutching her side again. She felt her knees weaken and stumbled a little.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" Taryn said, holding her up.

The pain from her side came back again, deeper and more painful.

"I'm fine," Crystal said, attempting to get away. "I need to see AntVenom."

She limped over to look for him. "AntVenom! Ant! Venom!"

AntVenom turned from a trading post and went up to Crystal. "What's wrong?"

"Side…" Crystal whined, clutching it harder.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you? Do you have something that only affects Crystallizers?" Steve asked, concerned.

"We have to get you to a doctor right away," AntVenom said, guiding her away from the trading post.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm asking!" Steve said, annoyed.

"We'll tell you over there but we can't tell you here," AntVenom said, lifting her arm up over his shoulder. "She's really in bad condition and what I'm going to tell you isn't going to be pretty."

Back at Crystal's room, Crystal gulped in fear, the nurse treating the wound.

In the meantime, the boys huddled up Steve in Sky's room.

"Herobrine? I thought we got rid of him!" Steve said, jumping up.

"I know, but apparently, the nightmares aren't going away," Captain Sparklez said. "He's after Crystal and I have a funny feeling that whatever he's planning, it's going to put her in harm's way."

"So tell Notch and he'll handle it."

"If we tell Notch now, the arrangements won't be settled and the Sisters will think it's an attack on their leader."

"Crap. So, we just go on and zip it? We're going to eventually tell him that Hero's been bothering Crystal."

"We're just trying it out just tonight and that's it. No more after this. Hopefully, when the Sisters get here with the representatives, she can go home without worry of Herobrine."

"I rather sleep beside her so I may join the dream and finish him," Steve said. "What if he follows her to the Crystal Dimension? Then it'll be evidence for the Sisters to know it's a full on attack from the miners and there will be war."

"If she can eliminate him tonight, then there will be no more nightmares."

"All right, just tell her she has to destroy him so that way we can get him out of here."

The nurse opened the door. "The patient is healed."

"Thanks," Captain Sparklez said, giving her some gold. "You can be on your way now."

The nurse left the room.

The boys journeyed back into Crystal's room.

There in her bed, Crystal laid, pale as the moon itself. "Tonight is all left?" she asked, looking at the window for a midnight sky with a full moon but there was none, only a pink sky with an orange sun setting. She turned her head to the boys and sat up.

"Tonight and if the Sisters come tomorrow, you're leaving," Sky said.

"Sky, that sounded kind of rude," Captain Sparklez snapped.

"Well, it's not like we don't want her here, it's just we don't want war between the miners and the Crystallizers."

"I understand that. My Sisters can get jumpy and suspicious like me," Crystal said. Like some of you too, she wanted to say, but she kept it to herself.

"And if we spy Herobrine anywhere around here, we'll get him," Steve said. "We don't want him following you to the Crystal Dimension and attacking there, now would we?"

"Thanks, guys," Crystal croaked.

She then felt that this was going to be her last time she was going to see them. She wanted to stay some more and hang out with them but not with Herobrine on her tail.

She then waited for night fall.

Crystal entered into the dream world again. The darkness etched its eerie sounds at her.

"This will be our last dance," Crystal said, flashing out her crystal claws, dark pink and sharp.

The voice laughed a high pitch with a haunting malice in it.

Crystal growled and swiped around. "I'm not scared anymore, Herobrine. How about we dance this one out and we'll see who has the last laugh?"

"I always do like a challenge," the voice said.

A shadow dissolved in front of her and formed a body. The body tuned into blue pants with a light blue shirt. It then formed a face with a brown beard with a mustache connected to it. Wavy, short, spiky brown haired formed on top of the head. Two bright white eyed illuminated in front of her.

One of the arms was holding a diamond pickaxe.

"Finally, I meet you, Herobrine," Crystal, crawling down to the ground so she can sneak attack him.

"I got tired of waiting, Crys," he said, his voice still the same with a malicious tone. "Just like you said, how about we finish this once and for all?"

Crystal crawled deeper into the floor.

"On my mark…ready…set…go," Herobrine said. He then disappeared.

Crystal got up. Where did he go? Did he really escape from the battle?

She glanced around at herself. Nothing. No one was coming at her.

"Eh-um."

She felt a body collapse on top of her. She fell to the ground with a strong, firm hold pairs of hands grasping her arms.

"Aw, Crystal, you disappoint me," Herobrine teased. "I thought you were better than this."

"I am better!" Crystal snapped. She unleashed a herd of crystals on her back. Herobrine quickly go up and escaped the crystal spikes.

Crystal got up and turned to Herobrine. She bolted down a row of crystal spikes at him, waving her hand in front of him.

Herobrine ran away from the crystal spikes catching up on him, fast on his feet.

How does he do that? Crystal wondered. She then flew up with her bat wings and threw crystal spikes at him.

Herobrine continued to dodge the spikes, passing each one behind him with ease.

Crystal growled and flew down to him.

"Not a good decision," Herobrine said and held his pickaxe up. Crystal quickly flapped back and glared. This guy was going to be a difficult opponent.

"How about some fire?" Herobrine asked. He then sparked off ignited globes of flames at Crystal.

Crystal glided up and down from the flames and stopped.

Herobrine kept looking up at her, grinning maliciously.

Crystal then flew down with velocity and landed. She then constructed up a wall of crystal spikes.

Let's see him get past this, she thought.

Herobrine came up to the wall and smiled. He then raised his pickaxe with one hand and tapped on the wall.

The wall splintered apart and crashed to the floor.

Crystal gaped and watched as the wall crumbled to pieces. She then looked at Herobrine.

"Anything else?" he asked, holding his pickaxe on his shoulder, waiting for another round.

Crystal crawled herself to the floor again. Herobrine held onto his pickaxe and lowered it to the ground.

Crystal rushed over to him. Instead of pouncing on him, she flew up and grew crystal spikes on her hand. She rushed into him before he could turn and knifed the crystals into his back.

Herobrine roared in pain and fell to the ground.

"How's that for once?" she said, proud at her little victory.

Herobrine rose up triumphantly.

"That was supposed to take you out in a quick sec!" Crystal raged, preparing for another flight attack. "No miner or mob can survive that!"

"We're in a dream, love," Herobrine said, putting his pickaxe on his shoulder some more. "In a nightmare, I control _everything_."

He then threw his pickaxe at her. Crystal stared as the pickaxe dived at her and then she winced in pain.

She fell down to her knees and glowered at the pickaxe on her shoulder. Blood dripped down from her shoulder, fresh and gooey.

She pulled on the pickaxe and with force, brought it out.

"What kind of sick game is this?" she snapped, glaring at Herobrine.

Herobrine kept on smiling and lit his hand on fire. "Wait until you get cooked," he said and threw a sphere of flames at her.

Crystal flapped her wings and dodged the flames.

"Wings aren't going to help you that much," he snapped. He flicked his hands and gravity slammed her down.

Crystal felt the traumatizing pain in her shoulder. She didn't want to die. She then whimpered and crawled, wondering if her Sisters would question her absence and maybe even death.

Herobrine skimmed toward her and lifted her up. "I'm surprise you don't even remember a thing about me," he said, quietly and slowly, his bright hot white eyes blaring down at her small inky black ones. "What's this?"

He grabbed her necklace. It was silver gray with a pendant that was a circle, the silver spiraling around a bright pink gem.

"Is this yours?" he asked.

Crystal nodded. There were no words she can use to convince him now.

Herobrine glared at the necklace. "Did someone give this to you?"

Crystal's mind raced back to the death of her sister and whimpered.

"Answer me!" Herobrine screeched and shook her.

"My sister gave it to me!" she said, the shaking beginning to stop.

Herobrine stared at the necklace some more. "Well, this gem is purely a crystal. So, Crys, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to make you suffer until you remember me. And if you want this suffering to be done, why don't you journey to the Asylum House? It's not that far from here. Didn't Notch tell you anything about it?"

"I've heard it's where you were kept so Notch can cure you," Crystal whined.

"Be there tomorrow by night or else," Herobrine said.

"My Sisters will be coming though!" Crystal said. "And if I don't come?"

"I'll be the cause of a war between miners and Crystallizers which I would love to see. And I'll keep on letting you suffer, even if the peace arrangements are settled and there's no war. You will remember me."

He let her go and she fell to the ground.

He picked up his pickaxe and left her, the blood seeping and spilling, leaving a near lifeless body.

When Crystal woke up, she felt hard napkins and towels being pushed into her shoulder. She also felt really, really weak.

"She's bleeding! She's bleeding!" one of the boys cried. There were rushing feet.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" The voice came from Notch and it wasn't happy.

"We didn't want war or suspicion," Captain Sparklez's voice came next.

"Well, there's going to be war if we don't clean her up!" Notch screamed.

"She's up!" Steve shouted. She turned and saw Steve with a nurse. The nurse pushed the towel deep into Crystal's shoulder.

"You're going to be ok, Crys," Steve said. "Everything's fine."

"Get me some water!" the nurse hollered, punching the towel deeper.

"What? Huh?" Crystal asked. She then saw the towel pulsing into the shoulder. She then automatically knew that the wound was from the dream. And it was real.

She screeched out a bellowing scream, feeling the pain coming to her.

"Crystal! It's all right!" Notch said, coming to her side. "It's ok. I'm going to handle the Sisters. They're coming back now with EZ and Toby. I'll tell them you're fine."

"No, I have to go," Crystal said, attempting to get up.

"I rather have you healed than get up and meet them. It'll cause anarchy."

"I have to get to the Asylum House," Crystal said, still trying to get up but the nurse kept pulling her down.

"The Asylum House?" Steve asked. "What about it?"

"You're not going there to get rid of Herobrine. I'll send in guards to finish him," Notch said. "Send in some villagers to the front. Occupy the Sisters if they come."

Notch then escaped to the door. He then turned his head. "Stay here until I give the ok. I'm not going to lose you to Herobrine." He then left her with Steve and the nurse.

The nurse wrapped up a bandage on Crystal's shoulder.

"We never should have done this," Captain Sparklez said. "We were putting you in harm's way and now look what it's done to you."

"I'm going to fix all this. It's my fault," Crystal said. She knew she had to get to the Asylum House to fix all of this.

"No, you're going to stay in bed and we're going to fix this," Sky said. "We're going to track down Herobrine for you."

"And he won't hurt you no more once we got him," Steve encouraged.

"No, I have to go," Crystal continued.

"Just lay here and be at ease," AntVenom said. "And try not to fall asleep if you can."

Crystal rumbled in her bed. "No, I have to go! I have to…agh!"

The pain rippled against her shoulder again.

"The representatives and the Sisters are here," one of the guards said. "They wish to see Notch and Crystal."

"Ok, time to move," Captain Sparklez said. "Let's go, guys."

The boys began to move for the door.

"Don't leave me!" Crystal whined.

"We'll be back," Steve said. "You'll have the nurse to check on you too."

With that, the boys left.

The nurse held up Crystal's arm. "It'll be all right," she said, patting the arm. "We'll take care of you."

The nurse then got up and left.

Crystal then got up herself and limped over for an exit.

She then began to run, gazing for an exit. She then found a pair of doors and peeked into the window holes.

She spied two of her Sisters, Goldicious and Garnet with EZ and Toby. She couldn't just bolt out and be in front of them. Not like this.

She saw Notch with the boys talking to the Sisters.

I have to do something, she thought.

"Crystal! What are you doing not in bed?" one of the guards yelled. Crystal turned around and saw the guards coming to her.

She had no choice. She flung the doors open.

Everyone turned around to hear the barreling boom of the doors slamming open.

"Crystal!" Notch boomed, glancing over at her.

Goldicious and Garnet narrowed their eyes at her.

Crystal winced. Everyone, miner, villager, Sister and guard, was looking at her.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Goldicious growled. "Sister, what's happen to you?"

Crystal's face drowned in gloominess.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Goldicious screamed. "You were abusing her! You tore the crap out of her while she was here! I knew these miners weren't to be trusted! None of them! Tell me, Crystal, what did they do to you?"

"We didn't do anything!" Notch said, firm with his voice. "It's Herobrine! He made her weak! He's hurting her and we're trying to save her!"

"Herobrine?!" Garnet squeaked. The two Sisters looked at each other.

Crystal could tell in their faces that there was indeed something that they never told her. Something that they kept from her.

Herobrine was right. They were keeping secrets from her.

With anger, she then soared up into the sky and flew off.

"Crystal!" AntVenom cried. She didn't respond back to the cry. All she could do was go to the Asylum House and meet Herobrine there. And then she will have her answers.

The Asylum House was gray and old. The cobblestone and stones were still up, lingering over Crystal like a skyscraper.

Crystal looked up at the asylum and then to the sky. It was almost dark. Herobrine would be appearing soon.

She bolted open the doors and walked in, clutching her shoulder.

Inside the Asylum House, there were windows that allowed light in but in the corners, there was darkness.

She wondered how it was at night, if the moonlight went in and lighten the place up. She walked down on the red wool carpet, following its track.

She then came to a door and opened it. There were other doors now. She peered into each door window. They were all the same: beds, bookcases, crafting tables, paintings and chests.

Why would Herobrine want to bring Crystal over here?  
She then spotted something that one of the rooms didn't have and opened the door.

Herobrine was leisurely on the bed, holding up a book.

"You're a little early," he said, not lifting his head up from the book.

"I'm came, now what do you want?" she growled.

"Easy, easy there," he said, putting the book back in the shelf. "We have time. What's the rush?"

"The rush is that my Sisters are worried for me and everyone is going to come over here and look for me!" Crystal snapped.

"So?" Herobrine said.

Crystal then let go of her shoulder and grasped onto Herobrine's shoulders. "So, what the heck is it that you want me for?!"

"Oh, you want to get to that? Well, why didn't you say so?" Herobrine said, lifting his face up to her. The white eyes still sapped into hers.

He then snapped his fingers and Crystal was in the Crystal Dimension, her home.

"Home?" Crystal said.

"There's something about it that you forgot," Herobrine said. His voice was only occupying her now.

She then saw herself and her Sisters playing around in their mountainous cave. The Sisters laughed all together.

"This is what they eliminated from your memories," Herobrine said.

"This?" Crystal said. She then saw more.

A man in a light blue shirt and blue was running. He was holding a pickaxe above his shoulder.

The Sisters spotted him and chased him. Garnet came and unleashed a wall of garnet spikes, blocking his path.

They all cornered him. The man raised his pickaxe uneasily.

Crystal then saw 2 bright white eyes fearfully dashing at each Sister. It was Herobrine.

"You?" Crystal said, looking up at the sky.

Herobrine didn't reply.

Crystal then in the memory flew and stood in front of Herobrine. Herobrine whimpered and titled his head at the Sisters.

Crystal then was talking to the Sisters and the Sisters rested their arms. They all began to talk to one another.

Since when did this happen? Crystal wondered.

The memory then shifted. It was now at night, with the blue sky above the twinkling stars. Crystal remembered how in some areas of the Dimension, the sky would shift to red.

Only she never remembered this. She and Herobrine were at a crystallized river, talking and laughing.

"Is this suppose to make me like you?" Crystal asked.

"Wait for it," Herobrine sneered.

She heard herself and Herobrine asking one another how each other was like, what their life was like.

Crystal then saw that she was really curious about Herobrine. She wanted to know every little thing about him. And he was answering her and asking her the same questions too.

The memory shifted again.

The Sisters were at a portal with Herobrine. He waved at the Sisters. He was preparing to leave.

He then took out a crystal. The Sisters growled and attempted to dive at him.

Crystal then flew up to him and blocked him some more. She then asked why he was doing this. They weren't so sure yet if they were going to let miners in until they could contact their leader somehow.

Herobrine then mocked her, telling her how foolish she was.

Then Crystal saw something that triggered the memory back to her: he slapped her.

Crystal felt the slap he gave in her memory. The memory Crystal fell back and touched her cheek where the slap was.

He continued to mock her, telling her she was foolish to love him and that the diamond was going to make him rich.

Crystal then charged at Herobrine. He jumped into the portal.

"Now do you remember?" Herobrine asked.

Crystal then felt her heart ache. She felt the same pain that Herobrine gave her…when he broke her heart. He had broken it by taking the diamond away and slapping her. And she thought she truly loved him and he would return the feeling. There was something about him that just made her want to be near him. Now, she hated him and wanted him far away.

Crystal's fist clamped. "Why would they do this?" she hissed, angry not only at Herobrine but at her Sisters.

"To mend a broken heart," Herobrine said. "They knew how angry you would get over this and how you would never let miners in after this, so they memory wiped you while you were asleep and you never remembered since."

"I should get rid of you," Crystal growled. "You were the one who broke it. And now, you're going to pay for breaking it again."

"Now, we're talking," Herobrine said.

She then felt herself being warped and was now in a room.

"Hide and go seek, a classic," Herobrine said. "I'll count to 10 and you better hide go or else."

Crystal heard the counting and bolted for the exit. She didn't feel pain in her should no more. Indeed her heart was also aching but she felt a surge of adrenaline pumping in her, a fresh new wave of energy increasing, giving her time to escape.

She opened doors and found nothing but rooms. The counting was close to ending.

She then opened a door and went inside the room. She found a little creak in a wall, two stone walls letting in a little entry that was possible someone was hiding there but maybe not, went in, hoping Herobrine wouldn't notice her.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Herobrine taunted.

Crystal held her breath and squeezed herself tight. She heard the footsteps crunching down the stone floor.

The door creaked open. Sweat flopped down and she let out a little squeal. The footsteps wobbled around. She could hear his breathing, inching closer and closer…. He was almost close to the creak…

The door then slammed again. He was gone.

Crystal let out her breath. She wanted to peek out and see if he was gone. Only she knew too many scary movies to do that. So instead, she closed her eyes.

"Boo."

She opened her eyes and Herobrine was right in front of her. "Nice hiding place," he said.

Crystal screamed and jumped back. She fell down and crawled backwards.

Herobrine grinned and came near her. "I thought you were good at this game. Oh well, nice game planner."

He raised his pickaxe. Crystal shielded herself in a wall of crystal spikes covering her. Herobrine bashed his pickaxe against them, hoping to get to his prize.

Crystal began to use her crystal pickaxe she made from constructing it from her crystals and dug down on the stone. She then kept on digging until she was in the hallway. Then she ran again.

"Running will do you never good!" Herobrine roared. "You'll be here with me forever!"

Crystal then found herself in the same trail, seeing the same rooms with the same wooden doors.

"How about we finish this for good then?" Crystal growled, turning her head. She then entered another room and walked backwards.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Herobrine said, appearing behind her.

She turned around and Herobrine pushed her. She fell down and he got on top of her.

"Get off!" she hissed, clawing her hands at his shirt. He grasped her hands and held them down at her sides.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said, licking his lips.

He threw back his head, opened his mouth and a slimy, snaky tongue came out.

Crystal's eyes shrank in horror as the tongue came down to her face. She feared that it would go down to her shoulder and "lick" the wound. Or maybe it would go to her side.

She got it more badly. His face came close to her face and his tongue thrust into her mouth and entered in.

Crystal felt her throat rumbling with screams, tiny muffles coming out. The tongue danced inside her mouth, greedily licking away.

She didn't want to picture whatever he was doing in there. Especially picturing the saliva and other things.

She breathed in air as his tongue latched back up into his mouth. She shivered. She knew that it felt weird and disgusting for his tongue to enter her mouth.

"I enjoyed that," Herobrine said, grinning.

"I will make a crystal spike come down at you from the ceiling," Crystal said, her voice serious.

"Do that and you'll be stuck," Herobrine said. He did have a point.

"If you're going to kill me, you're going to fail," Crystal said. "My Sisters will stop you and so will the miners."

"At least you'll remember the pain I caused you," Herobrine said. "And your soul will be forever mine to embrace."

He held a hand and brushed a piece of her black hair aside. "Why don't we just start over? Do you know how badly I want you? Be a dear, Crys, and let's destroy this world together. We'll be in charge of this world and you can have whatever you want. Even my love. If you join me."

"Not after you broke my heart," Crystal said. "And I will never betray my Sisters."

Herobrine growled. "Have it your way then," he sneered. He then held up his hands and pushed them against her throat.

She felt herself being choked and attempted to use her hands to push him off.

"Wait, this is pathetic, why am I killing you like this?" he said. He let go of her neck.

"I know something better." He then held up his left hand and a set of claws unleashed out. He lunged them into her other shoulder. Crystal shrieked in pain.

"Just one little dive and you'll be mine," he sneered. His face came up close to hers. He touched her face smoothly with his claws. Crystal turned her head around, not wanting to look at him no more.

Herobrine's right hand then grasped on her chin and centered it so she could face him. He smacked his lips and kissed her. She felt the tongue enter back in.

She screamed in fear, closed her eyes in fear and opened them again to see the sharp claws rise and crash down…

An arrow whizzed by and hit Herobrine's arm.

Herobrine growled and stood up, clutching the arm with is right hand.

"GET OFF!" AntVenom roared. He came up to Crystal. "Are you all right, Crys?"

Crystal gazed up at AntVenom. "Does it look like it?"

"You're going to be sorry!" Herobrine snapped. He clawed AntVenom's arm with the bow and pushed him.

"Leave him alone!" Crystal growled and swiped at Herobrine.

Herobrine grinned. "He will never have you! Only you will be mine! How about we break another heart?"

He turned to AntVenom who was on the floor, grasping his arm and held up his clawed left hand.

Crystal grabbed the hand and dove a crystal pickaxe at Herobrine's pack. Herobrine shrieked in pain.

"How do you like that?" Crystal snapped, feeling triumphant.

"I've seen worse," Herobrine growled. She pushed him and went up to AntVenom.

"You came for me," she said, lifting his head up.

"Had…to…" he said. "Had to…save…you."

Crystal smiled. This miner surely did care about her.

AntVenom pointed. "Look out!"

Crystal then turned around and plunged at Herobrine. She was now on top of him, ready to rip out his life.

"Go on," he snapped. "I'm not the murderer who killed Notch's brother."

"No," Crystal said. "You're the one who murdered my heart."

She held up a crystal sword.

"Well, it was fun," Herobrine said.

She began to bring the sword down. He shrieked and waited for the blade to meet any part of his body that would disconnect his spirit.

The sword instead severed at a stone above his head.

"Be happy I'm giving you life," Crystal growled. She then got up and attended AntVenom.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They're too scared to look for you," AntVenom said. "I had to though. I'm not going to leave a friend behind."

Crystal smiled. "That means a lot to me, Ant."

AntVenom grinned at her. "Well, I do what I can to save a friend in need." His eyes then grew like golf balls.

Crystal turned and saw that Herobrine wasn't done with her.

So she turned to him, screamed and unleashed rows of crystal spikes. Herobrine saw this and ran the other way. The crystals then stopped and he was still in the hallway, just half of it blocked off by the crystals.

Crystal went up to the wall.

"I will get out and get you," Herobrine snapped. "And I will be waiting with my Sisters and miners," Crystal said.

"Why let me live?" Herobrine asked. "Why not just kill me?"

"Because I'm going to let you suffer as the way you let me suffer," Crystal said. "By leaving a broken heart."

She then turned and went back to AntVenom.

"I will get to you! I swear once I get out!" Herobrine screeched.

"We'll see," Crystal said, turning her head again and winking.

"I always knew you had a heart for me," Herobrine said, smiling. "You're always one of my favorites. My first one."

He began to pick at the crystals.

"How long will it take him?" AntVenom asked as Crystal picked him up by his arm.

"Not for a while," Crystal said. "It should hold him good for a couple of days though."

Herobrine screeched in anger and AntVenom and Crystal left.

The miner and the Crystal Sister returned to Notch's city.

"Crystal! AntVenom! Where were you two? We were worried sick!" Notch said, coming up to them with the others. They were soon crowded with friends, all wanting to know if they were ok.

"Oh, Sister!" Goldicious said. "Where were you? We were afraid that we wouldn't see our favorite Sister again."

"I'm here now," Crystal said. "And there's something you guys kept from me."

"We're so sorry about the Herobrine thing," Garnet said. "It was Goldicious's idea. She thought it would be better."

"Me?" Goldicious growled. "Me?" She then lowered her head. "Yes, I'm sorry. We thought that erasing it would make you a better person and not see all the miners the same way as we do now."

"It's ok now," Crystal said. "I took care of him. He won't be bothering us for a while."

"What about him too?" Captain Sparklez asked. "What became of him?"

"I trapped him near a crystal wall, he won't be getting out for a while," Crystal said.

"Wow, great job," Sky said.

"Let's celebrate this night with festivity!" Notch said. "For we have almost defeated but he won't be bothering us for a while, Herobrine and the peace arrangements to be completed now!"  
Villagers and miners cheered for joy and the festivity started.

Crystal watched from above a tower and saw her Sisters interact with the miners. Everything was going good. Every miner and villager wanted to know more about the Sisters and the Crystallizers.

"Nervous?"

Crystal turned around and saw AntVenom's head stick up from the ladder.

"Not really," she said and turned back to the festivity.

"Every miner wants to go to the Crystal Dimension tomorrow," AntVenom said, joining her and leaning against the fence.

Crystal eyed his arms and saw that they were adjusted like hers, relaxing on the fence railing.

"Miss home?" AntVenom asked.

"A little," Crystal said. "I can't wait to go back and see the rest of my Sisters though."

"That's good," AntVenom said. He then turned his face to her. "Crys?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I join you? Heading to the Dimension?"

"Sure. Weren't you going with the boys though?"

"Well, I kind of want to come with you more."

"Ok."

"Do you mind if a pick a crystal too?"

"Of course not, Ant!"

She laughed and he did too.

She turned to him. "Ant, remember how you said you came back to the Asylum House because you weren't going to leave a friend behind?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for that."

"No problem."

"How's your arm?"

"Not bad. Just a few cuts but nothing that deep. Your shoulders and side doing ok too?"  
"Yeah. It's going to take a while to heal."

"How about we go piggy ride over to the Dimension?"

"Ant, you're crazy! I never rode a pig!" She laughed and he did too….again.

"Ant? Do you really care about me?" she asked again.

"I do. I truly do," he said, turning to her.

She felt herself wanting to slither up to him, to hug him and feel his warmth. Instead, he slithered up to her.

"I'm glad that I met you," he said. "I'm happy too," Crystal said. "You're a true friend."

He then lifted up his hand and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. The strand was the one that was covering her left eye.

"You look beautiful without this covering you eye half way," AntVenom said.

Crystal felt herself blushing. She wanted to pull her head down and turn away.

AntVenom held up her chin in his hands. "I think you're one beautiful person," he said. "Whether miner or Sister, you're always beautiful to me."

Crystal smiled. She felt the pieces of her heart mending back together.

"Fix my broken heart?" she asked.

"I will do," he said and kissed her softly on the lips.

NOTE: I was going to put in a more realistic, horror ending but what the hay! Maybe I'll put it in as an alternative ending. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!


End file.
